The Dancing Love
by justbecauseiwrite
Summary: Spinoff to The Discarded Love: Lady Anne FitzBaough is Lady Isabella Parr's mother. Sixteen year old Anne fell in love with the King's second son and was strongly encouraged to marry him to secure the York lineage and bring the wealth to Anne's family, however the battle over the throne had threatened Anne's future many times. Is the risk of love worth in the battle of kings?


_**A/N: Welcome to The Dancing Love! This is spinoff of The Discarded Love, based on Lady Isabella Parr's mother as I felt like she had a story to tell. Hope yo** **u'll enjoy it as you did with The Discarded Love! Happy Reading!** **  
**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the storyline or the characters from The White Queen that may be mentioned.** **This story purely set in during The White Queen (War of Roses) era but with a lot of twerks to the characters and the storyline.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Character Notes for clarification:  
**_

 _ *** Lady Anne FitzBaough (age 16): Lady Isabella Parr's mother.**_

 _ *** Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York (Born in 1466 and age 17) I had changed the birth order. Edward V is a year older and Elizabeth of York is 9 months older. Also, he's is practially Richard III in The White Queen.**_

* * *

 _ **THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. JUST WANT TO UPLOAD THE STORY AHEAD OF TIME.**_

 _ **25 December, 1484-Anne**_

The glee of music and dancing had brought sixteen-year-old Lady Anne FitzBaough to dance on the floor with all the handsome men. She was too busy with all the excitement to notice that a young Prince was watching her. After the music ended, she cheered in laughter which her dear friend, Olivia grabbed her arm for another round of dancing.

"Sir Gideon was totally eyeing me! You see, Annie?"

Anne chuckled which she turned her head to see Sir Gideon surveying her friend. She smiled as he caught her looking which she shifted her attention to the handsome gentleman who was staring her. He winked to her which Anne soon blushed. She had never treated this such of attention, leave alone an admirer!

"Olivia, I don't know if I'm just crazy or not, but the handsome lord is staring at me!"

Olivia turned her head to look at the handsome gentleman then gasped.

"Annie! That's not a simple Lord! He is the Duke of York!"

The handsome gentleman began to walk toward Anne.

"Smile! He's coming!" hissed Olivia. Anne immediately freshened herself to appear more presentable.

"Do I have the honor to dance with you, Mistress?" said the handsome gentleman. Anne accepted his hand and they began to dance.

"May I introduce myself? I'm Ricky of Shrewsbury, Duke of York I hope your name is beautiful as your face."

Anne chuckled as she felt her face blushing a little bit.

"Lady Anne FitzBaough, nothing fancy as your name."

Ricky's face light up at the mention of her last name. The FitzBaoughs are well-connected family as they rewarded with wealth after siding with the York.

"You have such a lovely name. It flows very well. I must praise your father for choosing your name."

Anne blushed even further.

"Anne is rather a very dull name. You have a sister and deceased wife named Anne as also."

"Not very dull with you, Lady FitzBaough." smiled Ricky.

Anne chuckled as she did not know what else she should say. He was awfully handsome for being a royal. She also liked how Ricky did not hide his identity to amaze the ladies. Fortunately for her, Ricky had attempted to make a conversation with her.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen and you?"

"Seventeen but awfully handsome for my age." joked Ricky.

Anne smiled as she twirled with Ricky. The music ended which Ricky knelt down on the ground while holding her hand.

"Lady Anne, will you be honored to be my lady of the evening?"

It had hit Anne all the sudden. Ricky does not fancy her at all. He was only using her to get her into his bed. Anne had backed away in thinking.

 _The FitzBaoughs will be so mad, but Aunt Aoife strongly encouraged me to become a mistress because since that Her Majesty is a commoner and brought the Cassidys a great hope that one of their children will be sitting on English Throne._

"Anne! What are you standing for? Accept it!" shouted Anne's father as he shoved his way to the floor as everyone was staring at them. He took Anne's arm and ran to the corner for privacy.

Anne turned her head to her father, which she stuttered.

"But… I can't…bring disgrace…on…our name."

"Doesn't matter! We are in a dangerous time. Little dallying doesn't hurt anyone."

Anne frowned. She doesn't like the fact that she is to be Ricky's mistress, but it's her father word against her own will. She nodded which she took a deep breath and returned to waiting for Ricky. Ricky was smiling as he had a glee of hope in his eyes.

"I accept your word by becoming your lady for the evening. However, on one condition, I am to be rewarded with your respect toward to me."

Ricky smiled which he quickly made the promise. He took her hand and started another music while he twirled her around. Anne stole a moment to take a glance for her father in hopes that he was smiling proudly at her but he was nowhere to be found. Shuddering in disgust that her father abandoned her. She quickly adjusted her anger into the happiness that now she has the power to control her destiny.

"Are you feeling comfortable? Not too tired or hot?" asked Ricky

"Yes. I'm very comfortable. Shall we slip away for a moment? Nobody is going to miss us." smirked Anne.

Ricky chuckled, then smiled which he excused themselves and they ran down the long tunnel of the hallway.


End file.
